


Scars

by ElectronicSiliviy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicSiliviy/pseuds/ElectronicSiliviy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all wounds are physical. TophxZuko, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, other than I stared thinking about all the little scars I've got from falling around for different reasons. It morphed into this. I hope you enjoy.

He traced the light pink trail that curved over her knee, and faded just a bit farther down her calf.

"Got that the first time I tried to use Earthbending to move a rock," she commented offhandedly, her customary smirk in place. He only raised is gaze for a moment in response, choosing to continue with another scar. This one was on her arm, maybe an inch long, but it was a darker rose, and seemed older.

"That's from when I learned to walk. I fell off the bridge over the pond in our gardens," she'd never needed to see the scars to know what each one was from. She'd felt them as long as they'd been on her, knew how deep each cut had been, where the line curved or dipped.

He was learning them just as well.

The prince finally came to a wound she hadn't wanted him to notice just yet, maybe not ever. Her heart.

"And this one?"

Toph shoved his hands away and stood up, a scowl replacing her previously smiling face. He was only rubbing salt in the wound.

"Some scars should be left alone, Zuko."


End file.
